Cold Blooded
by Steven Dalton
Summary: Do you like games Patrick? Well so do I, and this time I'll even give you a sporting chance by making the first move. Your Director has been kidnapped, but as much as you wish I was the culprit you know it isn't so. We have a mutual enemy now, one that will require all your friends' skills to catch. The rules are simple, either you find her first or I do. Tick... Tock...- RJ
1. Prologue

As the medical examiners rolled the stretcher past her, Van Pelt turned her eyes away to not look at the gruesome body of Matthew Waves.

Inside the attic, Cho, Rigsby and their new boss, Ray Haffner; were busy scouring the scene for any clues at all. It took her a few moments to tear her eyes from the blood on the wall to see Jane sitting near the window, his eyes sad and fixed on some distant building; clearly troubled by what had happened.

This is my fault, she thought angrily as she realized had she not let Waves get under her skin maybe this wouldn't have happened. "Any clues from Bertram's office?" Rigsby asked her and the red head shook her head negatively before answering, "He got in and out pretty fast."

"It just doesn't make sense," Haffner said as he stood up and remarked, "This is an entirely different M.O. From anything he's done before."

"How could he have even gotten up here without being seen?" Rigsby wondered.

"Waves must've already been in here, trying to pin something on Jane..." Grace paused and remarked, "So he must have found something. And we know that Red John has managed to get in this building before."

"It's not Red John," she heard Patrick say in an almost weak voice and the agents turned to him in surprise even as the forensic analyst Partridge remarked dryly, "Let me guess, you have a hunch?"

"Red John doesn't take hostages, he doesn't leave clues like this. If he wanted to hurt me, this is not how he would do it," Jane answered. "You're speculating Jane, besides if I recall correctly Red John did take a hostage once; that psychic Frye," Haffner pointed out.

"I'm telling you, this wasn't him," Jane said firmly. "You need to give me more than just a feeling," their new boss insisted. Pausing the CBI consultant nodded and then gestured toward the phone and explained, "I know it wasn't Red John...because he told me."


	2. Part 1

"Let me see if I got this straight," Ray Haffner began as he sat down in the chair that had been occupied by Teresa Lisbon just yesterday; "California's most wanted serial killer and your arch nemesis, claims to have absolutely nothing to do with the murder of Matthew Waves or the kidnapping of Gale Bertram despite all the mountains of evidence we just found in your little fortress of solitude."

"As strange as this may sound, Red John has rules and he doesn't break them," Jane answered to which the new senior CBI agent sighed and said, "He's broken them before, hasn't he? When he felt like taking a personal stab at you."

"That's true, but the evidence here shows that Waves was not a personal attack against me," the consultant said.

"Oh? What makes you say that? He was trying to dig an early grave for you," Rigsby said. "Precisely my reason as to why Red John wouldn't go after him. Because Waves failed, we're supposed to think that he found something in my files connecting to Red John. But he didn't," Jane answered. "And you know all that because Red John told you?" Haffner asked skeptically.

"I also know who was behind this attack," Patrick said and then added, "And I didn't need Red John to tell me that." "All right then, out with it! Who has Bertram?" Haffner asked to which the consultant said, "If you'll follow me back to his office I can provide you that answer,"

Ray sighed irritably and Rigsby opened the door for their new boss following Jane to the elevator as Cho and Van Pelt shot him an inquisitive shrug. He gave them a shrug as he got into the elevator alongside Haffner and Patrick commented, "Don't bother wasting time tracking the call Red John made to my phone. That will lead you nowhere."

"Does he ever make mistakes?" Ray asked to which Jane answered firmly, "Only when he wants to set up a new trap." As the three of them entered the Director's office, Wayne looked about at the mess that still was everywhere in the room and commented, "You expect us to find something in all this?"

"You did hire me for a reason," Jane said as he knelt down and from among the throng of documents picked up one and showed it to Haffner. "And what am I looking at?" Ray asked. "A picture from way back when Waves attended the Washington University Police Academy. Alongside a few other familiar faces," Jane said pointing toward their former senior agent Luthor Wainwright.

"Who's the woman?" Haffner asked to which their consultant smiled and said, "Maybe you do have some skills after all."

"She's the one we need to find, Samantha Mayweather," Jane paused and then picked up another document before explaining, "But we know her by another name..." Placing the two pictures together and showing the other agents for comparison Wayne felt his heart stop as he muttered, "Zoey Salvador."


	3. part 2

As they entered their new boss' office again, Kimball along with the others waited to hear Patrick Jane's explanation as to why one of their most wanted, Zoey Salvador had kidnapped Gale Bertram; Director of CBI.

As he stared at the pictures of Samantha Mayweather and Zoey, Cho felt slighted at the fact that he hasn't noticed the similarity between the two women right away.

But how she connected to Matthew Waves, he could only guess. "According to the database, Samantha was a college alumni in 2005, studying at the University to become a registered nurse, then on June 3rd she died in a tragic accident from a drunk driver hitting her head on," Grace reported as she passed the file to Haffner who said, "And how certain are we that Mayweather really is Salvador?"

"When we ran into Zoey before, she had the help of a U.S. Marshall to blackmail federal prisoners into impersonating her. With the entire United States to pull from, it's more likely that what we're looking at is another doppelgänger," Jane remarked. "How many of these women did she do this to?" Rigsby asked in surprise.

"She's become an expert at staying under the radar in order to track down Red John. After her sister died in 2002, Nicole Shaw reinvented herself possibly a hundred times over so that Red John couldn't find her. And she used her feminine charm on hapless Marshalls to do her bidding, making her seem like the victim of a serial killer when in reality she had become one herself," Jane said gesturing toward the college photo and adding, "But now, this identity she took on seven years ago has come under scrutiny. That must mean when she was impersonating Samantha Mayweather that she had found something on Red John, and he came after her."

"Forcing her to disappear again before he could catch her," Grace said following their consultant's logic. "That all makes a certain amount of sense, I suppose," Haffner said with a sigh before running his fingers thru his hair and asking, "But what does this have to do with now?"

"I have no clue why she kidnapped Bertram but if I had to guess it's because Waves told him about her," Jane explained. "That might explain why he was searching into Mayweather's file. Maybe he realized it was Salvador all along and had started to put the pieces together," Rigsby stated.

"So she killed him for that; and framed Red John? That's poetic justice if you ask me," Grace said with a laugh. "It's a challenge," Jane explained glancing at all of them and adding, "By copying Red John, Zoey has basically slapped him in the face and told him to come and get her. She wants to draw him out, and then kill him." "So I guess that's the last we'll hear of her," Haffner said dryly.

"Red John made it very clear he was already hunting her down, but he promised an added bonus if we failed to play along," Jane warned. "Hold on, what are you talking about?" Rigsby asked to which their consultant explained, "If we don't find Zoey first, he's promised to kill Bertram too."


	4. part 3

Stepping into the office, she saw all the somber faces in the room and then remarked, "I leave for a few hours and this whole place goes to pot." "Agent Lisbon, just so you understand; this reinstatement is only temporary," Haffner began to which she waved him off and remarked, "Yeah I get it, I'm still on the black list. So how are we going to track down Salvador?"

"In the interests of not spooking her; we've decided first of all to maintain the illusion that this is a Red John case. If Zoey wants us to think Red John is behind it, we can't let her know that we're on to her," Jane said firmly to which Grace said, "That's going to be a little difficult if we head up to Washington State."

"Not necessarily, if we follow the pretense that we think Samantha could've been another Red John victim," Cho reasoned to which Lisbon frowned and said, "That's a stretch... but it could work if we don't run off to the University right away. Any background on Mayweather before she came to the college?"

"Before that according to the record she grew up in Fairfield. That's up north," Van Pelt replied. "I can call in a few favors and get with the local authorities to search records in Fairfield," Lisbon offered to which Haffner nodded and said, "All right while you're doing that, Cho, Rigsby drive out there and start digging. Remember we have a very limited window of time here."

As everyone started to leave the office, Jane approached her, a look of concern on his face as they walked along the left side of the bullpen and he stated, "I'm sorry you got suspended because of my antics."

"It isn't the first time," Lisbon said dryly crossing her arms over her chest. "On the bright side if we find Bertram in time I'm sure you'll be back in the chair in no time," he offered to which she countered, "You mean pull more antics to make Haffner look bad?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," he repeated with a smirk to which she rolled her eyes and said, "You do know he's got a serious vendetta against you?" "Just because he had to be taken down a few notches?" Jane said brushing it off to which Lisbon replied, "I'm more worried as to what his end game is. Look, I don't trust him. He's always been ambitious and done his cases on the edge of justice. Not to mention he once lived at Visualize."

The blonde consultant frowned and remarked, "When were you planning on telling me this?" "I thought you knew?" Lisbon paused and then smiled and said, "The day I knew something before Patrick Jane. This is a historical occasion."

"It can't be coincidence that he showed up right after we allowed Zoey to go free," Jane said getting that wild look in his eye and then remarking, "Make your calls, but also do me a favor and keep an eye on Haffner. Something tells me he has more at stake then he is letting on." Lisbon nodded seriously and then asked, "And while all of us are busy working what are you going to do?"

"I need to think," he said looking up the stairs toward his attic where the blood stained smile still was being examined and then muttered, "Don't disturb me unless it's life or death."


	5. part 4

As their SUV pulled up on the east side of downtown Fairfield, Rigsby covered his ears for a second as a key from the nearby Travis Airbase took off for some routine flight. Once the jet fighter had passed he glanced over to the side door as Cho stepped out and took off his sunglasses commenting, "Lisbon tell you who we were supposed to meet here?"

"A sheriff from the Napa area supposed to be driving in to get us access to the archives," Wayne answered as he pointed to the building across the street and then spotted a patrol car and stated, "Looks like they're already here."

The two of them walked across the cement divide and then inside the government building, which at this time of day was relatively deserted save for a few clerks that were a part of the county clerk office in the basement. An older man and a woman were standing in the center of the plaza talking among themselves as they approached and the one wearing the cowboy hat turned about and smile at them before stating, "We were beginning to wonder when you boys might show up."

"There was a bit of construction we had to go around," Rigsby said and then paused and said, "Have we met before?" "Maybe so son, Thomas McAlister is the name. This is Salone county Sheriff Aleza Fernal, welcome to Fairfield," the older man said shaking both his and Cho's hand. "All right lets get down to business," Fernal said crossing her arms and adding, "What do you two want to know about a cold case? Your senior agent wasn't very specific whenever she called up here and if this is a waste of my time believe me when I say there will be hell to pay."

"Understood ma'am," the Korean agent said as he walked past her to where McAlister had the file and was sorting thru it as he remarked, "Tell Agent Lisbon that this is the best we could do given the time we had. And if there is anything else we can offer, just let us know."

"Sure thing," Rigsby said as they received the document still trying to place how he knew the man and decided to shake it off for the moment. Standing to one side, Rigsby opened the old case file and began to look. Considering that the accident had occurred in another county, all that was left regarding Samantha Mayweather was an autopsy report. Time of death, multiple wounds from shards of glass, nothing out of the ordinary, he thought with a frown. "If this is a real report, there should be a real body," Cho realized as he closed the document and turned to the two Sheriffs and asked, "How far back do the county morgue's dental records go?"

"They should be in there," Aleza said with a frown as she took the file back and then remarked, "Hold on, I'll make a few calls." As Sheriff Fernall walked off, Rigsby kept staring at McAlister to which the older man remarked, "Something on your mind, son?"

"Cho am I wrong or did we cover a case with him before?" Wayne asked to which the Korean instantly responded, "O'Keefe, back in 2009."

The other agent stared at him for a second and then asked, "How did you remember that?" "Jane's been teaching me a few tricks about building a memory palace," the Korean replied. McAlister seemed a bit baffled by their conversation but before he could ask anything Sheriff Fernal got off the phone and returned to them. "It would seem that the dental records were expunged from the file," she reported in surprise. "How is something like that possible? When did it happen?" Cho asked.

"That's what is surprising about the entire matter, the files were removed about three hours ago. They received all the proper clearance and now it's just gone," Fernal said and then added, "I'm sorry but there's nothing we can really do about it."

"Can you at least find out who ordered the dental records to be removed?" Wayne asked to which the female Sheriff nodded and said, "It was a man named Roy Tagliaferro... Do you know him?" Cho and Rigsby gave each other a concerned look and then the Korean told the sheriffs, "We need to make a call, we'll be right back." Without waiting for either of them to respond, the two rushed out the door and Rigsby dialed the number for Sacramento. "Lisbon here, what have you found?" the answer came to which Wayne placed her on speaker and said, "Boss you aren't going to like this, but Red John was already here."

"What the hell...? How is that? Never mind. What happened?" Lisbon asked. "The dental records on Samantha Mayweather were removed from the files, that probably means he has already figured out what really happened," Cho explained.

"Great, is there anything useful?" their former boss asked as Rigbsy quickly checked the file again and stated, "Nothing... Hold on wait. There's a next of kin that identified the body. Frank Clark." "Sounds like a fake name," Lisbon said skeptically.

"We'll check it out," Rigbsy said closing his phone and then walking back into the archives. "Y'all must have fire under your feet because I've seen jack rabbits slower than you," McAlister commented. "Frank Clark, do you know who he is?" Cho asked ignoring the other's jibe and pointing toward the name to which Sheriff Farnel said, "Yeah but I doubt he'll be of any use to you, Clark died about three years ago. He was on suicide watch at a clinic about five miles from here."

"Well that's great, another dead end," Rigbsy stated. "But... I think I have some info about his therapist," Aleza offered. "That will be a start I suppose," Wayne said crossing his arms and then turning to Sheriff McAlister and asking, "How fully did Agent Lisbon allow you to be in the investigation?"

"To the most extent possible from what she said," Tom answered to which Rigsby nodded and said, "Can you put an all network watch on the name Roy Tagliaferro? If even a postal letter comes in with his name on it I want to know about it." "It'll take a little more manpower... But I'll work something up," the older Sheriff commented writing the name down and then leaving.

"Here's that information," Aleza said passing a card to Cho who frowned and stated, "Get Lisbon on the phone."


	6. part 5

"Hello Patrick..." the child like voice repeated itself for the fourteenth time as he listened to the recording and closed his eyes, trying to catch even the smallest detail. "Did you miss me?" Red John asked him, forcing Patrick to almost imagine the twisted smile of his nemesis. He made no reply to him, waited to see what the serial killer had to say.

"Nothing to say? That isn't like you at all Patrick," Red John teased and then added, "You can plenty to tell Lorelei when you ran into her." "Is that why Matthew Waves is dead in my attic?" Patrick had asked. "You should know me better than that, look at the mess this amateur has made. No, no I have rules; you know that better than anyone. Waves was a causality of my war with our mutual enemy, Zoey Salvador...but you knew that already, didn't you?" Red John had asked.

Of course he'd already caught the match between Samantha Mayweather and Zoey, but he regretted feeling that he was one step ahead of his archenemy. He couldn't afford to make a mistake like that, Patrick thought. "This is very simple Patrick," Red John continued, giving him a soft snicker and then adding, "I know you're recording this conversation so I'll be as brief as I can. Zoey Salvador will die, very very soon. And so will your Director Bertram, if you don't play along. I've decided to give you a sporting chance this time Patrick. Either you get to Zoey first, or I do. Simple as that. The clock begins now," the serial killer had declared.

As the phone call ended a knock came on his door and he sighed and said, "Come on in." Lisbon stepped into the attic and looked over at the blood on the wall before asking, "How can you even think with that here?" "It actually makes the process easier," Jane answered as he turned about in his chair and commented, "I'm guessing its life or death?" "Death actually, Red John beat us to the punch he expunged Samantha's dental records under the guise of Roy Tagliaferro," Teresa said, to which she added with a sigh, "He loves to be the first, that's for sure. So why would he be after her dental records?" "Same reason we do, to find out how Zoey faked her death. I should've known when we started playing this game that he was going to win, he always does," Patrick lamented.

"You keep thinking that way and he will," Lisbon muttered as she walked toward him adding, "There is some more news though. Rigsby found out about Mayweather's next of kin. A man named Frank Clark."

"Sounds fake," Jane immediately said to which she answered, "Hard to say, he's dead. But we did find out who helped him thru his sister's passing." "So they were related?" Jane asked in surprise.

"All of this depends on if Samantha ever existed really, because the next part is a real kicker," Lisbon said as she stared him eye to eye and explained, "The person who helped Clark cope...was none other than Kristina Frye." Jane's face seemed to go pale as he stood up, his mind spinning as fast as it could and he declared, "We'll need to speak with her."

"Jane, you know what happened to her! She's not going to be able to help," Lisbon muttered.

"I don't think you understand, Teresa," he said grabbing her arm and adding, "If Rigbsy found out that Zoey was somehow connected to Kristina, you can bet that Red John did too."

"I'll call the Sacramento Mental Health Hospital tell them to put her on lockdown until we get there," she said quickly dialing as they sped out of the room toward the bullpen. Haffner was at the bottom of the stairs a look of surprise on his face perhaps because of how fast they were going. "Hold on; what's going on here?" Ray muttered to which Jane answered, "If you want to catch Red John, come with us now." The dirty blonde nodded without question, grabbed his coat and then followed them to the elevator.


	7. part 6

A loud buzz followed by a clang met their ears as the door to the room where Kristine Frye was waiting opened and two guards led her out of the psychiatric treatment she'd just been having to where Patrick sat waiting for her.

Her soft blue eyes seemed even more distant than when he'd seen her last and his expression saddened as the redheaded woman sat down opposite of him at the table, a far cry from what he remembered liking her for. "Your doctors tell me that after six months of near starvation, eating only wafers and mints; that you finally took a meal," he said casually looking into her numb eyes and asking, "I thought dead people didn't need to eat?" Kristina gave the faint hint of a smile and then said soothingly, "Patrick, there is so much about the afterlife that you just don't understand. I thought I knew it all too, and look how wrong I was."

"Heaven has a pretty snazzy healthcare program," Jane quipped leaning back and gesturing toward the guards and stating, "And I suppose everyone in here is your personal guardian angel?"

"Always the same bitter Patrick. I had hoped my passing would enlighten you somehow, that you would see your gift for what it really is. Yet instead you continue with this notion that the spirit world doesn't exist," Kristina said sadly causing him to sigh, realizing after all these years it was still pointless to talk to her about this.

"I'll cut to the chase, do you remember much about your... Time on earth?" Patrick asked to which Frye smiled and answered, "It doesn't work that way. You know that. What exactly are you talking about? I have many memories of my human life, both pleasant and horrific." "Did you ever meet a woman named Zoey Salvador?" he asked sliding a picture across to her and Frye looked at it calmly before answering, "This woman holds the key to your future, Patrick."

He sighed irritably wishing there was a way to break her from this trance as she continued, "I've never seen her before...but I'm gathering from the spirits that surround us she has information you want. She and you are tied together in ways you can't even imagine." "What about her?" Patrick said sliding the picture of Samantha Mayweather over to her.

"She was troubled about the death of a friend's mother," Kristina said and a spark of hope came into Jane's eyes as he responded, "Her sister Brenda died eight years ago in Florida. Back then she went by another name, Nicole Shaw. Does that ring a bell?" "Patrick please, your aura is distorting my senses. I can barely make out the area around me," Kristina said closing her eyes and running her fingers thru her hair, creasing her forehead. The doctors had warned him about this and wisely Patrick sank back into his chair, not wanting the former psychic to revert to a near catatonic state. "I'm sorry. Please, can you tell me how you knew Samantha?" he asked to which she responded, "Back when they were in college, she wanted to learn more about a murder that had taken place almost six years before. The case had gone cold, and her boyfriend had suggested she drop it. She'd exhausted all avenues when she came to me."

"And you helped her connect with a dead person involved in the case?" he guessed dryly to which Kristina responded, "I tried to, yes; but then I realized her sister's spirit still hung in between the here and now and where she needed to go. Because Brenda had been murdered, her presence couldn't go to the other side until the party responsible was brought to justice."

Patrick frowned and then stared at her and proclaimed, "You told her to hunt down Red John?!" Frye looked at him puzzled and said, "How does he connect to anything we're discussing Patrick?" "Red John killed her sister eight years ago, and ever since Nicole has dedicated her life to hunting him down. You tricked her, you... You practically helped him!" Jane said standing up in an outrage.

"Patrick, I know how strongly you feel about this situation. But I have made peace with my murder. Your wife... She came to me and she told me that she wants you to stop hurting yourself like this," Kristina told him. "Stop your pack of lies! Snap out of it Kristina!" he snarled to which she responded, "Patrick, you must believe me! If you don't make peace with Red John now, you will go down a road there is no turning back from! And at the end you will find out something terrible about yourself." "I doubt there could be something worse than being responsible for the death of those I hold most dear," Jane said realizing this conversation was going nowhere.

"He said you would act this way, still so blinded by the truth," she said softly her words echoing as he turned and asked, "Red John was here?" "He visits me from time to time, i help him to guide others to this heaven," Kristina said calmly. "When was he here last?" Patrick asked to which she didn't reply but merely sat there, almost as though the psychic was staring straight thru him. "Damn it Kristina answer me!" he demanded grabbing hold of her shoulders and starting to shake her.

The guards quickly pulled him away, one declaring, "All right that's enough!" Taking him to the room outside where Haffner and Lisbon waited he stared at the two senior agents and muttered, "He was here before us." "We gathered that," Ray said dryly to such Teresa responded, "I'll get the security feed."

As she walked off, Haffner rubbed his chin and remarked, "So what's the story, Jane? What did Kristina know? Is it the same reason why Red John worked his voodoo on her in the first place?" "I'm not sure," he admitted, his mind still working to figure out what Red John could've hoped to accomplish by coming here. "He must have known we would be here. The mole, it's leaking our every move to him," Jane realized. "Makes sense, we know he isn't god," Haffner said dryly and then remarked, "What do you suppose she meant by Samantha investigating a cold case from twenty years ago?"

"I don't know," he admitted again feeling even more in the dark as Lisbon returned and stated, "The security feed was hacked last night. No record of the past seven hours."

"No surprise there," Patrick admitted to which she added, "But there was this." She passed him a small post it note and he unfolded it quickly before tossing it aside. Haffner frowned and then picked up the paper and read it aloud asking, "C5? What does that mean?" "It's his next move. Only problem is we don't know what piece he's using," Jane admitted glancing at Lisbon and stating, "We need to go to Washington to help Cho and Rigsby. And call Van Pelt. I need her to do me a favor."


	8. part 7

The clock seemed to tick by slowly second by second as she stared at the empty bullpen and sighed, realizing that thanks to her own insecurities; a man had been murdered, Lisbon had been demoted and now she was reduced to doing mundane office chores she thought as she sunk into her chair and sighed. Just then as though awakening her from her depressing stupor, the phone on her desk rang and Grace quickly answered it saying, "CBI headquarters, Agent Van Pelt speaking."

"Grace, I don't suppose you're too busy to help me out?" the reply came and she frowned sourly. Jane. He's the reason I'm in here to begin with! Had he not lied about his connection to Lorelei Martin I bet none of this would've happened she thought.

"What is it?" she said pushing her hair back behind her ear. "Could you send us a copy of Waves' cases he was working on to the old O'Keefe cafe? Lisbon and I will be there in about four hours to meet Sheriff McAlister and go over a few leads," Jane said to which she leaned forward in her chair and remarked, "That sounds interesting. What did you find?" "It's not as exciting as it might seem," Jane admitted and them added, "But Kristina told us to check out an old case that might connect to Red John."

"Ok, I'll get the skeleton crew I have to work on it." "Thanks Grace," their consultant said and then paused and commented in a softer voice, "What happened to Waves...it wasn't your fault." "I know," she muttered turning her eyes away from her keyboard and toward a necklace that hung on a flower. It was the one gift O'Laughlin had given her during their brief romance, and a constant reminder that she would never allow anyone to take advantage of her again. Had I failed again? she wondered as Jane almost seemed to read her thoughts by saying, "You're a good agent, Grace. Don't let doubt and frustration eat at you. Just live in the here and now."

"Is that what you do?" she wondered to which the consultant responded, "I only wish I could."

"Well...thanks for the advice," she replied to which he said, "Sure, we'll hear from you soon." Hanging up the phone, she turned toward the few agents she could spot, a man named Tomlinson, a woman she thought might be Denise and the archive guy. Calling them over to her desk, she explained the instructions Jane had just given her and each of them set about to accomplish their role.

Sitting back in the chair, she stared for a long time at the necklace and finally decided that even though Jane wasn't practicing what he preached, she didn't want to end up like him either.


	9. part 8

The O'Keefe cafe had closed down about a year ago, so as the pickup truck pulled up to the closed shop; it was no surprise that not a single light was on nor were there any other cars in the parking lot.

Taking hold of the rifle in the back of the truck, the shadowy figure stepped out onto the gravel that marked the spot where everyone was supposed to park and glanced around the night air, making certain no one followed them there. Stepping onto the porch of the cafe, they pressed the screen door open and stepped into the shadowy vestibule, their weapon ready to fire.

Once the figure was certain that no one was there, they leaned their rifle against the window keeping a sharp eye on any cars that might be making their way here. Abruptly a light flickered on and before he could react a boot hit his back and the gun fell from his hands. "Make a move and I promise I'll put a bullet in your skull," Agent Lisbon warned them even as Haffner turned them over and asked, "Who are you?"

"He's the archives guy, I don't know his name; not that it matters. It's probably a fake anyway," Patrick Jane said as he stepped out from the shadows and waved at the balding man that Lisbon was putting in cuffs. "This is a misunderstanding", the archives agent began to which Teresa growled, "Save it. We know that someone has been listening in on conversations at CBI for Bret Stiles, and Jane decided to finally weed them out by providing bait too good to pass up. Looks like it worked."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered to which Jane patted his shoulder softly and replied, "I'm sure Visualize can afford the best lawyer in the state, but honestly we're not here to book you on charges relating to spying on a government agency or anything of that sort. We really just want to talk." The man hesitated and then muttered, "You're all going to jail for this stunt." "Listen, we can do this the easy way or the difficult way," Ray began, cracking his knuckles and adding, "Now we need to know everything you do about this case that Zoey might be searching for, the one that Waves was researching. Is it connected in someway to Visualize?"

"I thought Waves had those files taken back to Internal Affairs?" Lisbon asked to which Jane responded, "Another portion of the bluff. The cold case that Samantha, aka Zoey; was searching for connected to Red John. But something happened years ago and she had to move on before Red John caught up with her. Now, all these years later her estranged boyfriend Matthew is looking into her well...murder; and thinks he found something. So she decided to come back from the grave and kill him to lure Red John out."

"Then the cold case is connected," the archive agent realized to which Haffner nodded and said, "All charges in you will be dropped here and now if you tell us three simple things. Do you know the whereabouts of Zoey Salvador right now?" "No," he said and Jane responded, "He's telling the truth on that one; but you're asking the wrong questions. He has no clue what's been going on in the outside world since he became a mole. So the information he has came straight from within CBI." "All right then, smart ass what would you ask?" Ray asked angrily to which the consultant responded, "What was Matthew Waves looking into before he was killed?"

The archivist hesitated and then sighed and said, "I want a written statement of immunity." "You'll get one," Lisbon assured him to which he nodded and said, "The case Samantha was investigating all those years ago, he found out what it was." "Okay, that's a start. Now point us in the same direction," Jane warned. "I can only provide the rest to you and you alone, Patrick," the archivist replied and Haffner said, "We'll see about that." "No; hold on. He's telling the truth," the former psychic warned and then added, "I'll meet you at the car."

"You sure?" Lisbon asked to which Jane answered; "He isn't going anywhere tied to that chair."

"Okay," Teresa said glancing at Haffner who stalked out angrily without another word. As the CBI agents left the cafe, Patrick turned to the hand cuffed mole and commented, "What was so important that they couldn't hear?" "I have a message for you from Mister Stiles, he was explicit to explain that it was for your ears only," the archivist answered.

"Well I'm glad to hear that he cares for me so much, so how does that relate to the cold case we're looking into?" Patrick asked to which the agent responded, "He told me to say... That Lorelei will learn the truth about her sister if you keep digging." Jane froze for a second and then blinked and responded, "Was that all?"

"No, except that he sounded like he was trying warn you that bad things would happen if you two met up again," the man answered. "I appreciate your candor," Patrick responded and then added, "But you're hiding something. He said something else didn't he?" "Yes...but I wasn't sure it was important," the archivist said. "If your lord and savior said it, then it must be," Jane countered to which the man coldly stared at him and responded, "He asked... how is the list coming along?"


	10. Part 9

That Saturday afternoon, the two CBI agents arrived at Washington Grove High School alongside Sheriff McAlister in his Ford F-150 patrol truck, Cho taking off his glasses as he looked around the parking lot to make sure no one had gotten here before them. "You two have been mighty jumpy since you got to this county.

Is there something going on in these parts I need to know about?" the sheriff asked as they unbuckled and Cho answered, "We're tracking a serial killer sir, we have reason to be on edge." McAlister looked at them nervously and asked, "Should I be wearing a bulletproof vest?" "Relax we have your back, now which way can we get inside?" Kimball inquired.

The sheriff pointed toward a series of steps leading to one of the side doors and explained, "The donation station is right next to the gym." Rigsby took the lead, holstering his gun to the side and gazing down the hallway interior before McAlister unlocked the door for them and they stepped inside.

"Looks like a tomb without a bunch of squawking teenagers in here," McAlister remarked as they walked down the hall, Cho and Wayne on either side just in case anyone was trying to jump them. But as they arrived at the wide mouth of the gym's entrance, they were surprised to see that the entire place appeared untouched. "Do you think we actually caught a break?" Rigsby asked as he lowered his gun cautiously.

"We'll see," Cho advised stepping toward the glass case which held trophies of all shapes and sizes, pictures of the teams that had won them and then he paused and said, "Looks like something is missing."

"What do you mean?" Rigsby wondered staring at the case and then noting that for the 2005 year there was no picture next to the trophy. "Quarter finalists, not much to be proud of if you ask me," McAlister said dryly. "Does this school have surveillance?" Cho wondered and then glanced about only to confirm that it didn't. "On this budget? You're kidding right?" the sheriff said with a laugh as Rigsby examined the case and commented, "Looks like it's been moved." "Where else would campus student files be placed?" the Korean asked to which McAlister said, "I think behind the principals office."

Cho and Wayne followed the sheriff toward the front of the school, each going just as cautiously as before until they paused and said, "It sounds like someone is here." The two agents paused and sure enough behind them the echoes of footsteps could be heard. "Did you lock that door after we got in here?" Rigsby asked the sheriff who simply shrugged, oblivious to the danger they might be in. Cho raised his gun to the level of his eyes staring down the hallway as two figures appeared in his sight and he noticed that one had a gun.

"Get down!" he told Rigsby as he shouted to the intruders, "CBI lower your weapon!" As he got closer though, he relaxed and realized that the unidentified figure was actually Ray Haffner; the new senior agent of their division. "What the hell are you doing? I almost shot you!" Cho exclaimed. Lisbon rounded the corner and asked, "Didn't Jane tell you we were coming?"

"Must've slipped his mind," the Korean said staring at the consultant as he finally showed his face. "On your way to the archives?" Jane guessed ignoring the comments about him and walking past them to where McAlister and Rigsby were waiting, stunned by everything that had just happened. "Sheriff, still sporting the cowboy look I see," Patrick teased and then stopped and looked at them all before asking, "Did I miss something?" "You were SUPPOSED to call them," Lisbon chided. Patrick gave them a grin and answered, "Cho's a quick draw, he could have protected himself."

"And I would have been shot," Haffner pointed out angrily. "That would have been your fault," Jane said turning on his heel and moving to the principal's office. As the group of agents stepped into the tiny room, McAlister commented, "The files are under lock and key, give me a second to find them." As the sheriff began to search, Haffner commented, "When are you planning on telling us what Connor said?"

"Who's Connor?" Wayne asked. "Archivist, mole, balding, whichever you want to classify him as," Jane said dismissively turning to the senior agent and answering, "I told you, the cold case Samantha Mayweathers was searching involved some type of serial killing that occurred in this area." "Red John?" Cho asked.

"Probably not, but it's connected if he felt the need to track down Zoey just as desperately as we do," Patrick answered to which the sheriff commented as he looked under the desk. "Jane you're still after that feller that killed your wife and kids? Man you really can't teach a dog new tricks," McAlister said and Cho thought he saw the CBI consultant get a little angrier as Thomas stood back up with the keys in his hand. "Moment of truth folks, hopefully this was worth my time," he said and everyone watched as the sheriff unlocked the cabinet and commented, "The file is thick, but the students are classified for their academics so that should narrow the search."

"What are we looking for?" Lisbon asked. "Quarter finalists of 2005," Jane said taking the file and thumbing thru it. "How did? Never mind," Wayne muttered realizing he probably wouldn't understand the former psychic's answer.

"We have a winner," Jane said placing the file down and pointing toward a name. "No way, Wainwright?" Rigsby asked in surprise. "Says it earned him a college scholarship an he played at Washington State," Lisbon confirmed glancing at Jane and adding, "That's probably where he met Waves and Zoey." "So why would the picture be taken if this file still existed?" Cho wondered to which Jane replied, "Zoey took the picture so that no evidence of her being here could be found. But I don't understand where this connects to a cold case."

"I was wondering that too," Haffner admitted. "You said Wainwright?" Sheriff McAlister commented as they all turned to him and he said, "Well it must have something to do with the Grover Rapist. Jasmine Wainwright was the first victim." "Luthor's sister?" Wayne guessed. "His mother actually. I think Aleza has a cold case file on it back at her office," McAlister said leading the way out. "Do you think Zoey is leading us a trail of breadcrumbs?" Haffner asked irritably to which Jane responded, "I'd be more worried that Red John is helping us."


	11. Part 10

"We never got a name for the rapist, but at least twelve women were raped and then murdered all throughout this area, Jasmine Wainwright was the first victim in November 2005," Sheriff Aleza told them all as they stood in the massive main corridor of the Washington Grove Police Department. "Why was he never caught?" Lisbon said as the Latino sheriff passed pictures around of the victims.

"The case went cold around 2007, and since then it's been deferred to DHS and FBI. We haven't had any reason to open it back up," she admitted. "Something about all of these seems eerily familiar," Teresa admitted as she turned to their consultant and asked, "What does it remind you of?" "Someone with a special skill set, like Todd Johnson," he said immediately.

"Another willing disciple of Red John," she said with a nod to which Haffner threw up his hands in disgust and muttered, "Why does it seem like to me every stone we turn over has something to do with that psychopath? He's got connections everywhere! And how does this even have anything to do with Zoey or finding Bertram?"

"Zoey was looking into these rape charges when she dated Matthew, she must have discovered something but chose to bury it. What could she have found?" Jane said almost talking to himself as he scoured the files for evidence. "I guess you guys won't be needing us much anymore? What with Red John sending you on a wild goose chase?" Sheriff McAlister guessed tipping his hat and leaving even as the CBI consultant froze and then muttered, "Oh no." "What's wrong?" Lisbon asked noting his concern.

"We need to get back to headquarters. Now," he said rushing past her. "What's going on? Jane!" Lisbon shouted running after him to the car. Climbing inside she asked, "What's this all about?" "Connors sent me a message from Stiles, I didn't understand the significance of it until now. But I know what Zoey has been after all along," Jane murmured as she started the car and then she asked, "Wait...you mean that list you've been working on?"

"Bingo," he said with a nod and then began to dial the number for CBI. Back in Sacremento, the phone rang at CBI HQ… the redheaded agent bidding her time waiting for something to do.

Turning her back to the elevator, she reached for the phone. "Hello?" Van Pelt asked as she answered the phone, but those were the last words she got to speak as she froze seeing the dark haired woman standing in the bullpen with the gun pointed straight at her. "I don't want to hurt you but I will if you get in my way," the woman told Grace even as she heard Jane say over the phone, "Grace? Are you there?"

"Pass me the phone," she ordered and Van Pelt nodded slowly lowering the phone to which the gunner remarked, "Slide it across the floor." The redhead did as she was told, and the woman smiled evenly as she picked up the phone and said, "Listen very carefully to me Patrick and your pretty perky friend won't get hurt." After a brief response, the dark haired woman smile and said, "If you want to meet you will have to come alone with Connor as your guide. That is the only way this will work. I don't care what happens to Bertram. But you know exactly why I'm doing it this way, don't you?" Another reply followed and the dark haired woman smiled and said, "Leave that to me Patrick. I look forward to seeing you soon."

As she hung up the phone she smiled at Grace and said, "You look absolutely pathetic."

"I'm assuming you must be Zoey," Van Pelt said icily and added, "it doesn't matter what you think you're doing, Patrick Jane will stop you." "You have that much faith in him?" Zoey asked in surprise to which Grace asked, "What are you going to do after you kill Red John?"

"What every American wants. A simple life. Maybe leave the country. What does it matter?" Zoey countered.

"I was just wondering what Jane would say in the same situation," she admitted. "He has never had the guts to get things done. Now I have within my power to cripple Red John's little empire. And trust me when it is all said and done it will not be pretty. He has spent too much time in here living the cozy life," Salvador taunted and then glanced at the clock and added, "But you're really just trying to stall me. So instead I must bid you adieu, Agent Van Pelt." Grace watched as the dark haired woman moved up to the attic and then in a few short minutes returned, still holding the weapon just in case the redhead made a move.

Where is Lisbon and the rest of the crew she wondered anxiously. This time however Zoey held a little black book and seemed very pleased by finding it and Grace asked, "Why didn't you take that the first time you were here?"

"Because you silly fool I wanted Red John to be incensed that I would copy him. He needed to realize I meant business. And I didn't know the precise location of Jane's little treasure either," Salvador admitted. "What is that anyway?" Van Pelt said slowly inching her way closer and abruptly Zoey shot at the floor in front of her before stating, "It will be the death of you if you move one inch closer. Is that understood?" Grace nodded and then Zoey walked toward the elevator and was gone.

Sighing in frustration, she called Lisbon and muttered, "Salvador was here." "Yeah we got that, are you okay?" her boss asked to which Grace quickly recapped and then muttered, "Is Jane going to do what she asked?" "We'll figure something out, Grace," Lisbon promised, her voice sounding just as unsure about what would occur next.


	12. Part 11

As he closed the door to the office that was now going to be his, Ray Haffner sourly turned to the consultant that supposedly the bureau needed for everything and shouted, "What the hell just happened Jane?"

"Calm down this isn't his fault," Lisbon began to which Haffner countered, "Then who's is it? Because everything that has happened so far we've been playing by his rules! All so that he can find Red John! While meanwhile our real culprit pulled the wool over our eyes."

"Bertram is still alive though," Teresa pointed out to which the other agent commented, "If we believe the words of a fugitive. Look the reason I brought you back is because I thought if anyone could keep Jane's head in the game it would be you. But obviously that hasn't happened. We are no closer to figuring out exactly what it is that Zoey is going to try and pull."

"You're wrong about all of that," the consultant said calmly as he lay on the love seat on the opposite side of the office and stated, "We know that she's offered to give Connor instructions to take me to her location, which means that Red John will know too. She thinks because she has my notebook that he will be even more desperate to come after her. But that isn't how he works. He is methodical and calculating and will always win." "I'm tired of hearing you sing his praises," Haffner growled and then stared at Lisbon and added, "If you weren't suspended I would do it right now! But the problem is we still need to find Bertram before its too late."

"Then let Jane go with Connor to wherever Salvador is at! And we can wire him and send a SWAT team from behind," Lisbon reasoned. "Zoey will see that one coming," Jane said and then added, "The only way this works is if I do exactly as she's instructed. She isn't after me anyway, it's Red John she wants. I'm just the bait."

"If you go she'll kill you," Teresa stated to which he nodded crossing his arms and stating, "I can't allow you to risk your life, you're too valuable a resource for CBI." "Then let me carry a concealed weapon, just in case things turn sour," Jane stated to which Haffner laughed and said, "You're serious?"

"This is the golden opportunity to catch Red John right where I want him. He will be there, that much I do know; and when he arrives at least a weapon will give me a fighting chance," Jane said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "You're not thinking straight, this whole mess has made you stir crazy! You've never once been interested in rescuing Director Bertram! All you flipping care about is catching Red John," Ray said angrily to which the consultant countered, "I intend to do a lot more than catch him."

The new leader of the division's eyes widened and he muttered, "Get out of my sight."

The former psychic nodded slowly and added, "I'm sorry. That wasn't appropriate."

As he left, Haffner placed his hands on his hips and then turned to Lisbon and asked, "Is it always this crazy?"

"When he's around, yes," Teresa said with a smirk and then countered, "Are you thinking about going back to Specials?"

"Don't count your chickens before they are hatched. Now lets go talk with Connor, see what he knows," the dirty blonde agent said pushing the door open and walking across the bullpen. The Visualize mole was waiting for them in holding room two, he recalled as they rounded the corner and then froze staring at the empty chamber in front of him.

"Did you move him?" Haffner asked to which Lisbon answered, "Jane!" They rushed toward the elevator only to pause in confusion as they saw the CBI consultant stirring some tea in the breakroom. "Well that was one theory," she mumbled and then turned toward the bullpen and shouted to her colleagues, "Search this place top to bottom, we have an informant on the loose."


	13. Part 12

As the bullpen cleared of any activity, Patrick Jane let out a low pitched whistle and then turned toward the attic where he normally went to meditate and said, "You can come out now they're all gone." The balding archivist slowly walked down the stairs and then muttered, "You've got a lot of guts, Jane."

"Just make the call," he told him passing the phone to the mole. The older man did so, pressing the phone to his ear and then muttering, "We're ready to go." After a quick reply, Connor nodded vigorously and stated, "On our way."

Hanging up the phone, he passed it back to Jane who mumbled, "Let's go before anyone thinks to look down here."

Pressing for the elevator he placed a hand on Connor's back and patted him softly before turning about and saying, "You're not carrying a firearm are you...?" "That would be difficult since I've been in customs for the past hour," Connor said blandly as they reached the main lobby, thankfully it was empty.

"Do you know how to Hotwire a car?" the mole asked in surprise as they moved across the parking lot. "You'd be surprised, I know a lot of things," the CBI consultant said as he picked out a vehicle and climbed into the driver's seat. Reaching into his pocket, Jane took out a paper clip and a long thin piece of string hastily tying it together to which Connor muttered, "If this doesn't work."

"Apply the right amount of force and any door will open," Patrick said calmly as he stuck it into the SUV's ignition and turned it sharply. As the car came to life, Connor remarked, "It's no wonder Stiles is so fascinated by you."

"He talks about me a lot huh?" Jane said hoping that by keeping the conversation going he could derive some information from the mole. "How did you know that you needed to free me to get to Salvador? You could tell I was lying?" Connor asked changing the conversation as they rode out of the CBI parking lot, Jane smiling pleasantly to the oblivious guard on duty.

"That and the clue Red John left. It wasn't a move like I told Haffner, it was the first initial of your name followed by the number 5," the former psychic responded. "And what did that mean?" Connor wondered. "What time that Zoey would be at CBI, but... Sadly I didn't recognize that until it was too late," Jane admitted as he glanced at the clock and then asked, "So where are we heading to?"

"Washington State Park. You do realize they'll be following us?" Connor asked nervously an adding, "Salvador will anticipate a move like that." "I'm counting on them following me," Jane confirmed gesturing to his back and adding, "I put a tracker on you that Zoey can find when we meet her. But rest assured, they'll still be able to find us." "And you're telling me this why?" Connor wondered to which the former psychic responded, "Sometimes the truth is what no one want to believe."


	14. Part 13

As she raced into the bullpen again, her gun raised, Grace Van Pelt couldn't help but to wonder how their culprit could have slipped past security unnoticed. As Lisbon and Cho returned from the upper levels of the CBI building; it hit her even as her superior asked, "Has anyone seen Jane?

" "I just checked his loft, nothing there," Haffner reported in frustration and then asked, "Are you thinking he let Connor out and then high tailed it out of here?" "He would have every reason to do so," Lisbon answered. "Maybe he's right though, and this is the only way we can catch Zoey," Grace suggested to which the CBI senior agent responded, "Are you saying that I was wrong, Van Pelt?"

"Look you can't just storm in here and act like you run the place all in a few days," the redhead countered. "Why you!" Haffner began and Cho quickly stepped in between them and muttered, "Arguing like this will accomplish nothing."

"Jane wouldn't have risked his life like this, not after his last encounter with Salvador. He has a plan," Lisbon said pausing as she looked at all the equipment laid out on the tables. "What is it boss?" Kimball wondered to which Teresa explained, "I think one of our remote trackers is missing." At that moment Rigsby returned from checking the roof even as the Korean slid into his chair and then activated the intranet. "You're thinking Jane does want us to follow him?" Grace guessed. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut, you're already on thin ice," Ray said.

"You shouldn't talk to your co-workers that way," Lisbon growled. "You don't need to be here anymore, Agent Lisbon. You're relieved. When Director Bertram is safely recovered, we'll let you know what the determination on your suspension is."

The dark haired woman paused and then closed her mouth slowly and then nodded and said, "Fine. This is officially your mess anyway, so you can clean it up." Grace watched in shock as Lisbon walked out of the bullpen and then once she was gone Haffner asked, "Anyone else have a problem with that?" Wordlessly the redhead waited for either Cho or Rigsby to stand up for their boss and then the Korean proclaimed, "We got a hit on the tracker. Jane is heading south, toward San Diego looks like."

"Now that's more like it! Rigsby run point with the FBI on this, we'll track him all the way to Salvador's hiding spot," Haffner said excitedly and then added, "I'll head the task force to take Jane in. I know a few people in Specials can help me on that." Cho, Grace I want you to monitor everything from here." Without another word, their new senior agent left and then the redhead turned to Cho in surprise and said, "How could you let Lisbon down like that?"

"I didn't," the Korean answered simply and then turned to Rigsby and stated, "Go ahead and contact FBI and DHS, but tell them to head toward the Washington Stateline. I'm fairly certain Jane is heading north."

"You're sending Haffner a day in the wrong direction?" Grace asked in surprise to which Cho gave a mischievous smirk and replied, "Yep."


	15. Part 14

The sun was nearly setting as they pulled into the empty segment of the Washington State Park and Patrick Jane nudged his accomplice to wake up before commenting, "You would never make it cross country."

"A day's drive is tiring, how many stops did we make anyway?" Connor asked as they rolled up to a parking space and the CBI consultant got out and stretched his legs. "Only one and that was for gas. If you put your mind to it the trip feels a lot shorter than it really is you know," Jane told him as they walked over to a picnic table.

"Yeah well I'll be happy when all this is over," Connor said irritably as the former psychic passed him a burger and added, "Of course even supermen have to eat sometime." As both of them ate the burgers he'd gotten from a fast food joint not far off the interstate, Patrick glanced around the state park trying to see if there were any signs of activity nearby that looked suspicious. But in the gloom that was hanging over the area it was almost impossible to be sure, he thought; one thing is certain Zoey is close. And that means Red John isn't far behind, he thought grimly as Connor commented, "You know you're not such a bad guy Jane. You could do Visualize a lot of good."

"Save it," he said raising his hand dismissively even as he heard some twigs snap not far from them. "Don't try anything foolish, my weapon is trained right at your head," a woman's voice warned and Patrick smiled slightly and said, "Zoey, what shade are you playing this week?"

"Miss Salvador, I want you to remember the deal we had. I walk away clean from this here and now," Connor began, standing up and then Jane felt every nerve in his body heighten as a shot was fired and the man fell dead to the grass. Zoey walked past him and turned Connor's dead body over, slowly checking his back and then commenting, "Nice attempt with the tracker, Patrick. You are becoming predictable."

"You know the others won't be far behind me," he warned to which she pointed her weapon at him gestured toward the direction she'd come stating, "Let's go for a ride then. We can discuss your list along the way." Slowly Jane stood up and then glanced at Connor's dead body and asked, "Aren't you going to hide it?"

"Not necessary, I wager CBI will be twenty minutes out still and I want to leave them a fresh package," Zoey responded as they walked toward a car parked on the other side of a bathroom. "Which boyfriend gave you this hunk of metal?" Jane asked as he was placed in the passenger's side, almost tripping over a parking block and grabbing the underside of the hood for support.

"Watch it Jane, I can't afford to lose you yet," Zoey warned as she pushed him into the seat and then slammed the door shut. As she started the car, she commented, "Now if you're going to cooperate I'll let my gun rest."

"I don't see any advantage to me staying here unless you tell me why you're letting me live," Jane commented coldly. Salvador gave him an odd smile and then answered, "So then I have managed to think one step ahead of you? That makes my day, Patrick. But I have every reason to believe you'll come willingly." She paused as she backed out of the parking lot and then got on to a side road before proclaiming, "After all, it isn't every day you get to meet Red John."


	16. Part 15

Soft patches of snow could be seen on the ground as their vehicle turned on another winding road up the south side of the Cascade Range, the prominent peak of Mount Rainier visible even in the starry night sky. They had driven for almost two hours and it was nearly eleven now, he realized as they pulled to the side of the road in what appeared to be an abandoned campsite.

"We're here," Salvador announced shutting the car off and climbing out. "How did you find such a lovely setting?" Jane asked dryly as he placed his hands in his pockets and followed her further into the mountainous forest.

"Back when I was in college, Waves and I used to sneak out here to the cabin for some... tryst sexual experiences. It was fun," Salvador answered as she crunched thru the leaves, apparently unconcerned to remain quiet. "How old were you then? 26?" Jane guessed as he turned back to look at the road and realized already the dark night had caused it to vanish. "24 actually, but you're an excellent judge on a woman's age despite all the things I've done to disguise myself," Zoey said as they reached the cabin that stood half tilted on the edge of a hill. "Looks inviting," Jane commented, and then added as he looked around, "You do realize you have only one advantage, you can see someone coming. Other than that, this place isn't a secure location."

"You didn't come up here to critique the decor," Zoey reminded him as she reached into pocket and then took out the keys, unlocking the door and gesturing for him to go first. Patrick stepped into the dimly lit kitchen, saw a stock pile of canned foods on the table along with some dried meat and then turned toward the den where Gale Bertram sat in a recliner, tied and gagged and unconscious. Salvador stepped into the den, tapping Bertram on the shoulder with her weapon and the older man snapped to attention; his eyes widening as he spotted Jane. "You need to release him. I don't care if you die, but Red John won't spare him," the former psychic warned.

"Oh that reminds me," Salvador said reaching into her back pocket and then tossing his black notebook before commenting, "I won't be needing that anymore." "You memorized it?" Jane guessed.

"I found it sloppy. Walter Mashburn? Tolman Bunting? How could you be so blind to the facts that are right in front of your face!" Zoey snapped and then pointed her gun toward the Director and commented, "Have you ever considered the possibility that Red John could be in your very midst? That the man you take orders from is in fact the man you've been hunting?

" "I go where the evidence leads me," Jane commented as she moved toward the window and then opened it to get a good view. "And right now the evidence is suggesting I'm off my rocker? Is that it?" Salvador asked. "If he is Red John, I'll know. Let me talk to him," the consultant insisted to which Bertram looked even more pissed than he was already. "You mean do one of your readings?" Zoey asked. "I find it hard to believe Red John would let himself be captured, and if he did there would be an excellent reason for doing so," Jane said as he untied the gag around Bertram's mouth and then slid a chair next to the Director. "Jane I swear to god if you lay a hand on me," the older man began to which the former psychic quickly placed his right palm on his shoulder and stated, "I need you to relax. This is all not happening the way you want it to you, and you need to accept that. If you accept that, you will be free." Bertram hesitated for a second and then stared into his eyes even as Jane slowly calmed him down.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, just to set the tone," the consultant explained touching his left hand to Bertram's wrist to feel his pulse. Zoey watched silently as he first asked, "What is my name?" "Patrick Jane," the CBI Director said softly and then the former psychic asked, "And what is my occupation?" "Consultant for the California Bureau of Investigation," Bertram replied.

Just then Salvador checked the window again before he asked, "Do you know who Red John is?" "Yes, the serial killer," Gale said in a dry voice. "That isn't what I mean. Do you know his real name?" Jane asked in a testy voice to which Salvador told him mockingly, "Can't you see he's playing with you? It's a mind game. Just let me end it here Jane, I'm tired of waiting for you to get a clue." She pointed the gun at Bertram's head and the former psychic quickly turned about, keeping her from doing so. "I will shoot you Patrick, you know that," Salvador warned.

"I know how far you've come to get this," he said calmly and then raised his hands defensively and remarked, "But I've come just as far and you know I want the same thing. If he is Red John, I want to be the one to end it. I owe my family that." For a moment the dark haired woman hesitated and then muttered, "You're lying. You don't have it in you to kill him."

"Look me in the eye Nicole," Jane said using her real name to which the dark haired woman did and he said firmly, "I will kill Red John."

Zoey nodded and passed him the gun, adding, "You have five minutes to convince yourself." As Bertram came out of the trance, Jane slid back into the chair this time with a gun pointed at him and the Director snapped, "Have you lost your mind?!" "Listen to me very carefully and and we will get out of here alive," Patrick said as he cocked the gun and then asked coldly, "Are you Red John?" "What sort of nonsense is this!" Gale asked angrily even as Zoey called out, "Someone is here. Your time is up Jane."

"Are you Red John," Jane asked again this time placing the gun on Bertram's forehead even as Salvador growled, "Even if he isn't, he is still an impediment. Kill him Jane!" "I am not," Gale said nervously as Jane stood turning about and placing the gun at the back of the Director's neck even as the door busted open and Lisbon and Sheriff McAlister came in guns raised at Salvador.

"Make your choice Jane!" Zoey shouted even as Lisbon paused and saw what the consultant was about to do. "No one move," Patrick shouted as he took a few steps back, keeping the gun aimed at Bertram's head and then, time seemed to freeze.


	17. Part 16

A single shot echoed thru the room, even as several shouts were heard and everything seemed to fall into place. Zoey fell to the floor, cussing aloud as McAlister got the drop on her and Jane dropped the gun from his hands even as Lisbon reached where he stood and began to untie Bertram.

"Hopefully someone can tell me just what the hell all this was about," the Director said eyeing Jane even as the consultant stared over at Zoey being placed in handcuffs.

"You're a coward Jane! A pathetic excuse for a cold blooded killer! You will never find Red John with an attitude like that!" she taunted as McAlister pushed her back to her feet and muttered, "Stay still while I put some wrapping around that wound." "Are you all right sir?" Lisbon asked brushing off some of the stuff that was on the Director's clothes and he replied, "Never felt better. Where is Haffner?" "Off chasing ghosts," Jane quipped knowingly to which the Director replied, "Doesn't matter anyway, looks like this whole mess was cleared up. I'm going to be placing her in the custody of DHS and then maybe we can get some answers as to what she hoped to accomplish here."

"Sir," Patrick said as they began to walk out of the cabin, "May I have a word with her for a moment?" Bertram hesitated and then sighed and muttered, "Seeing as you saved my life, I suppose you earned that right." Jane nodded in thanks and walked over to where Salvador was being taken down the hill and stated, "Sheriff, may I have a moment?"

McAlister nodded hesitantly and Jane pushed Zoey to a tree and whispered, "I'm sorry. But I can't make a move on Red John. Not until I know for sure." "A second tracker, when you pretended to trip," she said to which he nodded and she glared at him for a moment. "That's fine Jane. I expected this outcome from the moment I kidnapped him. But don't worry. What comes next won't be as pretty," Salvador spat.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked. "Jasmine Wainwright. Miranda Martins. Soon I won't be the only one gunning to take Red John down," Zoey promised. "You gave Lorelei that case file?" Jane realized. "She's closer to him than I am, and that means she might be able to do the hard work for me," Zoey spat and then smiled oddly and said, "Until we see each other again, Patrick. You be safe."

He stepped away as McAlister pulled her down the hill and then turned to Lisbon and Bertram and remarked, "I'll meet you at the car I want to see if she left anything in the cabin." Nodding absently the CBI agents moved away as he headed in the opposite direction.


	18. Epilogue

Stepping onto the wooden porch of the cabin, Patrick Jane let out a sigh as he slid his hands in his pockets again and stepped into the dark shadows. His eyes roamed the confined space of the room, searching for any type of clue as to what Zoey was considering.

How long had she thought about this? How crude of a plan, he thought grimly as he walked into the den and leaned down to examine the place where he'd shot her in the leg.

The advantage he had on Red John, likely not much of an advantage anymore, he thought. Maybe I'm just fooling myself, he thought sourly as he walked around the den; maybe I'm no closer to Red John than I've ever been. He froze in his steps, an eerie chill running up and down his spine as he realized that he was being watched ad he was about to turn around when the voice warned him, "Nuh uh uh, don't try it Patrick."

All the hair on his body stood on end as he heard the floor creak gently and his stalker step into the dark room before commenting, "I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done. You followed every one of my clues, save for one. But by that time the game had changed, and I found myself thinking...this was fun."

"You could've killed her," Patrick realized what his nemesis was implying, even as Red John took another step a tad closer and remarked, "And then the fun would've stopped. Don't you see Patrick? Nicole brought us together, the way it's supposed to be. I couldn't stop her because I wanted to see just how far you would go to get to me, and you didn't disappoint."

"I will kill you," Jane swore. The killer laughed softly in an almost child like way and then Patrick felt the cold barrel of the gun pointed straight at his back and then slowly Red John passed him something, whispering softly in his ear, "You dropped this."

Jane took it, feeling sweat drop down his neck as he examined the notebook where he kept his list and the serial killer added, "I took the liberty of scratching out a few names. I would hate for you to be chasing dead ends."

The floor creaked again as his nemesis moved a bit further away and then added, "I really do believe we could be friends in the end, Patrick. But just for the sake of argument I'm going to let you keep playing your game. I'll check back on you soon, and see how many names you've scratched off. Maybe when we do meet again it will finally be eye to eye."

As Red John prepared to leave, Patrick frantically called out, "Wait!" The footsteps paused and he mumbled, "What happened to Kristina... can it be reversed?"

His nemesis turned his back toward him allowing Patrick to do the same, barely making out the dark image of the man standing across the room. "Nothing is forever Patrick," Red John whispered, "I thought I taught you that lesson once before." And then, silence as the room grew dark and Jane realized he was alone. Racing out the door, he looked about the woods, but somehow his nemesis had vanished again. Opening the notebook, Jane looked over the names that had been scratched out.

Elias Mars. Danny Culpepper. But then at the bottom, on the right side of the paper, the consultant also saw a name had been added.

Gale Bertram.

**The End... for now.**


End file.
